


What She Became

by Charaline (orphan_account)



Series: The Black- Souled Human [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fuck it you get the point, The cinnamon roll is coming soon do not worry, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Charaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kana (#notdead) wants to end her life but like Chara ends up in the monster realm... And all she wants is to see Chara again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Became

**Author's Note:**

> You all deserve a decent summary... I really just wanted to type 'shit goes down but not as much shit as will go down in the third one lol' but I didnt.

Kana followed Chara in her footsteps. As she neared the pit in Mt Ebbot, she thought of Romeo and Juliet, so pained the other was dead, they ended it all. She closed her eyes and fell...

Onto a single golden flower. Somehow, she had the feeling it had broken her fall, despite being barely the size of her hand. She walked onwards, disappointed with her resilliance.  
She walked into another room, and then continued until she found a locked door. She read the sign, and figured out the puzzle. This continued until Kana heard her name, faintly. She turned to see...nothing. She turned back and met a flower, who told her how to fight. He explained SAVE files, and how noone will remember if you use it wisely. He also said, right before the bullets came, that you can either murder or die here. Kana thought, then asked:  
"So one of us, according to this rule, must die?"  
She smiled creepily, with the face she makes when she wants to scare someone.  
"I'll say now I'd rather kill than be killed..." Kana added slyly.  
"Uh, perhaps later then?"  
The flower seemed nervous. He launched bullets at Kana's SOUL and ran.  
She dodged them, thinking Chara could still be SAVED. If she can, she would. She was inspired.  
Not knowing what else to do, Kana fought every monster. She thought of Chara every time, and at one point decided she would SAVE Chara and make enough LV for both of them. The underground became blurred and morphed by her vision of Chara, and Kana barely even noticed most of the fights. She killed without mercy. There were clear patches of memory, like when Undyne cheated death on the off chance it could stop her. Also when Mettaton sacrificed himself for everyone's sake, and when Sans passed judgement. She made it to the end, and reflected on the monsters. She realized why Chara wanted to stay. Monsters cared. She learned why Chara died.  
"Chara! I-I found you!" Kana began to cry why she saw her.  
"Kana."  
"I think I can SAVE you! We can still be together! I think monsters are better than humans."  
"Kana"  
"Actually, I think I only SAVED once...I hope that doesn't ruin anything..."  
"Kana."  
"Yes?"  
"You can't."  
Kana was shocked. Chara sounded different, like she found something worth living for.  
"I died, Kana. But you did manage to kill everyone."  
"But... That was just so I could find you. Everyone here... Is better than humans..."  
"Kana. What did we hate about humans?"  
"How they murder and misuse love?"  
"Yes. And look what you have done."  
Kana stood in shock as the horror crept in. That was it. She wanted it to end. She should have ended it long ago, when her last feeling was love for Chara.  
Now she was dead inside.  
Kana ripped her own SOUL out.  
"Take it! Do whatever, I don't care, just end it! End it... Please..."  
Chara looked at the SOUL. She held the heart in her hands, and it slowly turned black. It died, with one last curse- Kana would suffer forever. The dead SOUL couldn't be absorbed, or destroyed. Chara felt something she hadn't in a long time.  
Pity.  
Chara gave the SOUL back to Kana.  
"It's gone. You can't do anything to it."  
Kana sank to her knees.  
Chara changed her voice so it would sound just like it did when she was alive on the surface.  
"At least now you can stay with me forever."  
Kana smiled a little.  
"And even if you go back to your save, it will still be like this. You can't die, but you can't save either."  
"So...I can be with you even if I go back to when noone was murdered?"  
"Yes. I'd like that. If it makes you happy."  
Kana cried tears of joy. "Yes. It would, Chara."  
FILE LOADED


End file.
